Azure Rose: The Poltergeist Report
by SailorStar9
Summary: The 'Azure Rose' version of the Poltergeist Report. Enjoy.


SailorStar9: Okay, so I haven't finished 'Azure Rose' yet, sue me. *Sticks out tongue* Anyway, this is the 'Poltergeist Report' version of 'Azure Rose'. Read, review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect this plot. Heck, not even the pairing is mine.

Azure Rose: The Poltergeist Report

* * *

In Kasane Shrine...

Athena awoke from her slumber as flashes bombarded her mind.

"It can't be..." the Goddess of War gasped in horror.

* * *

In the Spirit World...

Koenma was in his office, seeing the heavy downpour. "What the hell is going on?" he wondered. "This amount of rain is not normal."

"Koenma-sama!" George flung open the door.

"What is it?" Koenma asked.

"The River Styx is..." George stammered.

Near the banks of the Styx river, the orges were doing damage control when the river flooded over their efforts.

"Hurry!" the gatekeeper hollered, the river waters threatening to flood into the administrative building. The gates closed before the wave of water poured in. It was not long before the waters clashed through the doors, flooding the building.

"Water has broken through the Gates of Judgment!" the head ogre raised the alarm. "There's a crack in the upper part of the Gate! Take the important files!"

"What should we do?" George asked his superior in panic.

"Koenma-sama!" another ogre reported.

"What is it?" Koenma asked as the waters rushed up the staircase.

"The Second and Third Level have been submerged!" another ogre rushed in. "If this keeps up, all the gates will be in danger. The shield has collapsed! It cannot be repaired."

"It is dangerous!" George protested. "Koenma-sama, please seek refuge! What's the matter with you, Koenma-sama?" he pressed when Koenma remained silent. "I don't believe it!" he realized.

"Summon Botan!" Koenma barked. "I will be in the Great Vault!"

"But, Koenma-sama, now is not the time to..." George insisted.

"Hurry up!" Koenma retorted.

"Yes!" George went off to get the Grim Reaper.

"Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted on her oar as she flew into the Great Vault. "Koenma-sama!"

"I'm here, Botan!" Koenma hollered, catching her attention.

"Koenma-sama!" Botan flew off after the drowning Koenma. "Koenma-sama!"

"This cannot land in their hands." Koenma told Botan after she got him to safety. "Hurry and take it to Athena. She will know what to do. There is no other way to save the Spirit World. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Botan nodded and took the fist-sized jewel.

"Go, Botan!" Koenma urged. "I must remain here. Tell Athena that her seal had broken sooner than expected."

"Okay." Botan nodded and summoned her oar, taking off to the Human World.

"Go, Botan!" Koenma shouted before the waters washed over him. "Hurry!"

Botan burst out of the Great Vault, watching in horror as the Great Hall was submerged in water. "Koenma-sama!" she screamed, before the lightning stuck her off her oar and Botan fell into the raging waters.

* * *

In the Human World...

"Where did he go now?" Keiko fumed, storming out of the classroom, finding Yusuke absent and took off to the school's rooftop.

"Boy, I'm hungry." Yusuke muttered. "Maybe I should eat my lunch now. Botan!" he gasped, seeing a falling shadow above him and caught the unconscious Grim Reaper. "What happened, Botan? Talk to me! What happened to you?"

"The Spirit World is..." Botan muttered. "The Spirit World, the Spirit World is...!"

"The Spirit World is what?" Yusuke prodded. "Botan..." he blinked when the Grim Reaper winced from her injuries.

"We must go to Kasane Shrine and find Athena and Hinageshi..." Botan urged.

"What?" Yusuke demanded.

"Please, Yusuke..." Botan begged.

"Botan!" Yusuke tried to rouse the unconscious Grim Reaper. "Keiko!" he stopped in his tracks when Keiko opened the door.

"Botan!" Keiko gasped at the unconscious girl in Yusuke's arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know what's going on." Yusuke admitted.

"Botan..." Keiko looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Keiko, would you hurry and take Botan to Genkai's temple?" Yusuke requested. Keiko nodded.

* * *

On the streets...

"Oi Urameshi, so what is at Kasane Shrine?" Kuwabara asked as he and Yusuke hurried to Kasane Shrine.

"I don't know." Yusuke replied.

"You don't know?" Kuwabara echoed. "You didn't find out any details?"

"There is no time for that!" Yusuke slapped his hand away.

"You're no use at all." Kuwabara snorted. "I would have found out everything from start to..."

His sentence was cut short by a scream.

"Over there!" Yusuke remarked. Using Kuwabara as leverage, he leapt over the wall.

"You bastard!" Kuwabara fumed.

* * *

In Kasane Shrine...

"What do you want?" Hinageshi demanded, standing in defiance before the Goddess residing in the Shrine, broom in hand. "Get away!"

"Yakumo..." Athena gasped, recognizing the Netherworld Lord's mark on the demons' foreheads. Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped into the battle, fighting off the demons.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke released his 'Spirit Gun'.

"Don't worry." Kuwabara told the two females, having punched off a couple of demons that were threatening them.

"Die!" the two demons jumped in, spears in hand.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara revealed his own weapon, slicing through the demons as Yusuke punched his way through.

"Oops..." Kuwabara blinked, cutting through a stone decoration. "Didn't mean to do that."

"Are you two alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Athena replied. "Somehow."

"You two are investigators from the Spirit World, aren't you?" Hinageshi asked.

"And you are...?" Kuwabara asked.

"A guide from the Spirit World." Hinageshi replied. "My name is Hinageshi."

* * *

In Genkai's Temple...

"Botan!" Hinageshi gasped, seeing her severely injured friend. "What is this? What could have...?"

"How is her condition?" Yusuke asked

"It's in balance." Genkai replied. "Something serious must have happened to the Spirit World for Koenma to be this desperate."

"Kurama..." Kuwabara blinked as the fox demon entered.

"The Spirit World..." Kurama replied. "Is gone."

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Actually, that is not accurate." he corrected himself. "I should say it was covered in water."

"But why?" Kuwabara pressed.

"Some immeasurably strong power must have gained control." Kurama surmised.

"No way..." Kuwabara gaped.

"What power could have done that?" Genkai wondered.

"When I was there, some demons wearing the patterns of a cross on their foreheads were looking for something." Kurama replied.

"It must have been the Netherworld." Athena realized.

"The Netherworld?" Yusuke echoed.

"Yeah." Athena replied. " Hinageshi."

"Yes."Hinageshi nodded. "Those demons were controlled by the Netherworld. "Their symbol was that cross."

"Hold it." Kuwabara cut in. "What is this 'Netherworld'? As far as I know, there is just the Human World, the Spirit World, and the Demon World."

"Ah, here it is." Hinageshi pulled out her book. "To begin with, above the Human World lies the Spirit World. The two of them are in balance."

"Well, humans who have died go to the Spirit World." Kuwabara pointed out.

"And the Netherworld was originally above and in balance with the Demon World." Hinageshi continued. "Then, several thousand of years ago, the Netherworld began a war with the Spirit World in order to gain control of the Human World. Exactly how we defeated them is unknown, but the Heavens, who overlooked all four Worlds sent their most prided warrior to Spirit World. Eventually, the benevolent Athena sealed off the Netherworld and banished their King Yakumo and his men to the darkness of space."

"So, how did the Netherworld come back into existence?" Yusuke asked.

"If the Netherworld is responsible for this disturbance, it could become a very dangerous situation." Genkai noted. "We cannot repel them alone."

* * *

Outside the Temple...

Hiei overheard the conversion. _The Netherworld... in any case, this has nothing to do with me._

* * *

In the Temple...

"Yukina is here?" Kuwabara's exclaim cut Hiei's exit short. "Yukina!" he leapt out of the main hall.

"What are the odds of Hiei lopping his head off?" Athena joked.

"She's with Botan." Keiko supplied.

* * *

In Botan's room...

"Hello, Yukina." Kuwabara posed. "How've you been? Yukina..." he blinked at the worried-stricken ice apparition.

"Kazuma..." Yukina muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm glad to see you, but..."

"Don't..." Kuwabara replied.

"But why is Botan...?" Yukina looked at the Grim Reaper.

"An unhappy face like that doesn't suit you, Yukina." Kuwabara chided. "I, Kuwabara Kazuma, shall resolve everything. Soon, we will be smiling happily again. Yukina..." he held her hands.

"Are you alright?" Yukina blinked as Kuwabara's face heated up. "Your temperature is going up and up."

"That is the power of love." Kuwabara stammered.

_He is so hard to understand._ Yukina smiled.

"You're in the way, Kuwabara." Keiko scolded.

"Botan..." Athena rested a soothing hand on the Grim Reaper's forehead. "This burden that you endure... it isn't yours to shoulder, it is mine. Will you forgive me?"

* * *

In the courtyard...

"Yukina..." Hiei leapt off the wall.

"Why don't you tell Yukina that you are her older brother?" Kurama remarked.

"I don't need your advice." Hiei retorted.

"Hiei." Kurama started. "You saw the condition of the Spirit World too. This is no ordinary event."

"How would I know?" Hiei snorted. "You'd better worry about that female you care so much of." and he jumped off.

* * *

In Botan's room...

"Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, can the three of you leave us alone for a while?" Athena requested.

"Of course." Yukina nodded and the three exited the room, leaving the two blue-haired females alone.

"Botan, I shall now relieve you of your unnecessary burden." Athena promised and raised her Cosmo, pulling the crystal out of Botan's body.

"Dare I ask what you are doing?" Kurama inquired, entering the room, upon sensing her raise in Cosmo, before noticing the glowing crystal in her palms. "That's..."

"The legendary Jinseizuishou." Athena stood up, looking at the jewel in her hands.

"You won't..." Kurama growled, realizing what she intended to do.

"I don't have a choice." Athena told him, stepping out. Revealing a necklace in her palm, she then transferred the Jinseizuishou into the jewel pendent and placed it around her neck. "You know that."

Pulling her into a hug from the back, the fox demon insisted, "There has to be another way, another way that doesn't demand your sacrifice."

"There is no _other_ way." Athena shook her head. "Botan shouldn't have involved all of you into this. This is a battle... between us Gods."

"Then, let me be selfish, just this once." Kurama tightened his hold on her as he nuzzled her neck. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he turned her around and gave her a demanding kiss.

* * *

In the main hall...

"What should we do, Hinageshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"We have to transmit power to the Spirit World." Hinageshi replied.

"How?" Kuwabara pressed.

"Look." Hinageshi presented a map. "There are places in the Human World called elemental sites that naturally collect spiritual energy."

"Elemental sites?" Yusuke echoed.

"You mean storage tanks for spiritual power?" Kuwabara summarized.

"Yes, something like that." Hinageshi nodded. "There are five of these elemental sites, representing the Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and the Spirit. If they all are unsealed, that amassed spiritual power will be sent to the Spirit World."

"And with that power, it would be restored." Kuwabara reasoned.

"Right." Hinageshi nodded.

"So, where are they?" Kuwabara asked.

"I know where." Hinageshi replied.

"Alright!" Yusuke nodded.

"Leave it to me." Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

Under a subway bridge...

"Come, my servants." Yakumo summoned his minions. "Are you here?"

"Your three demon gods have arrived, King Yakumo." Raiko replied.

"Our strategy has entered the second stage." Yakumo informed. "Make the power of the elemental sites ours. Go!"

"Yes, Lord!" the three demons vanished to complete their orders.

* * *

In the Temple...

"Yakumo..." Athena exited from Botan's room. "Is that you?"

* * *

The next morning...

"Okay, turn this corner, so north is behind you..." Hinageshi recited from her map, with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara on her tail.

"Where the hell is it?" Kuwabara pressed.

"Hold on a minute." Hinageshi chided.

"Is this an earthquake?" Kuwabara asked as the ground shook. "What's that?" he looked at the towering pillar of energy in the sky.

"That's..." Hinageshi gasped. "It's the elemental site representing Earth!"

"What?" Kuwabara gaped.

"Let's hurry, Yusuke." Kurama replied. Yusuke nodded and the four hurried to the site.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What the...?" Yusuke was almost blown off by the wind.

"This is no good!" Hinageshi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Look at that color." Hinageshi pointed. "The elemental site has been destroyed. What is streaming out is not spiritual power, but the power of the Netherworld."

"What?" Kuwabara gaped.

"It's just as Athena feared." Hinageshi added. "Those demons were able to convert spiritual power to Netherworld power."

"So, that Netherworld power..." Kuwabara pressed.

"If they steal the power from each of the elemental sites, then..." Hinageshi gasped in horror.

"Then..." Kuwabara prodded.

"The Spirit World will be inaccessible!" Hinageshi replied. "Athena... will die!"

"And there will be nothing we can do." Yusuke realized.

"Right." Hinageshi nodded.

"Let's go!" Yusuke told his team. "They may be ahead of us. We must protect the other sites."

"Okay!" Kuwabara agreed. "Let's split up." he suggested.

"I can't even repay Botan the kindness I own her." Hinageshi wailed as she led Yusuke of his designated site.

"Kindness?" Yusuke echoed.

"I always made mistakes and caused a lot of problems for Botan." Hinageshi replied. "And now, I can't..."

"You're wrong." Yusuke corrected. "It's too early to give up."

"Umm..." Hinageshi stopped beneath a flight of stairs. "Oh, it's this way! Up these stairs."

"Okay!" Yusuke charged up. "Hurry up!"

"What's wrong?" Hinageshi asked when Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Everything is completely different!" she gasped.

Yusuke led the girl forward, only to be met by another tremor, causing an abandoned building to collapse.

"It just crumbled like that." Hinageshi gasped.

"Netherworld demons..." Yusuke growled, noticing the culprits.

"They got ahead of us again." Hinageshi realized.

"We may still make it." Yusuke ensured.

"Wait!" Hinageshi called, taking off after the Spirit Detective. "Look!" she pointed to a small shrine in the underground parking lot. "That's the elemental site of Fire!"

"What?" Yusuke sprung into action before the demons could destroy the site. "Hold it! Don't touch that. It's over, Hinageshi." he informed after dispatching the three demons. "What do we do now? What? More?" He frowned when the headlights of the cars turned off. "Hinageshi!" he hurried over, hearing her scream and the explosions. "Damn!" he cursed, having been blasted off his feet by an energy blast

"My body is..." Hinageshi struggled against the invisible grasp. "No! Stop! What is this? Stop..." she begged as Yakumo engulfed her in a smoke cocoon.

"No..." Yakumo raised a hand to sense for the crystal. "This girl is not the one."

"Wait!" Yusuke hollered.

"It seems that your friend is still alive." Yakumo remarked.

"Stop, you!" Yusuke charged as Yakumo proceeded to burn Hinageshi alive. "You really did it now." he growled, catching Hinageshi who was tossed to him via Yakumo's telekinesis and charged. "You bastard!" Yakumo ducked his punch easily. "Damn!" he cursed, skidding to a stop, only to be met by Yakumo's kick to the stomach which sent him flying over to a wall.

"You are not a normal human, are you?" Yakumo asked. "You must be a tool for the Spirit World."

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded, despite his injuries.

"I am Yakumo, the King of the Netherworld." Yakumo replied.

_That's Yakumo!_ Hinageshi gasped.

"Here we go, Yakumo!" Yusuke growled. "Spirit Gun! It didn't get through!" he gasped when Yakumo raised a barrier to deflect the shot.

"Your spiritual power is nothing." Yakumo snorted. "Get out of here!" he released an energy wave that shocked Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Hinageshi hurried over. "Are you okay?"

With the obstruction out of the way, Yakumo proceeded to destroy the elemental site and filling it with the Netherworld's power.

"Yusuke!" Hinageshi tried to awaken him. _Yakumo, King of the Netherworld... But why is he...?_

"Damn!" Yusuke slammed a fist on the ground after Yakumo vanished.

"The Power Sphere..." Yakumo mused on a rock by the sea. "Source of our energy... plundered in the past by the Spirit World... remodeled into the Jinseizuishou by Athena. Once it has been returned, our hopes will finally be realized. The leaders of the Spirit World must have hidden it well. They would not let it be protected by such small fry. Where is it? Where did they hide it?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kuwabara had arrived at his designated site.

"This must be the elemental site of the Soul." Kuwabara remarked. "Alright, time to open it up. What's that?" he looked over at the bubbling lake.

"Fool are amusing." Majari remarked at the faces Kuwabara made at his reflection.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara demanded, jumping back.

"I am Majari, one of the three demon gods of the Netherworld." Majari stepped out of the pillar of water. "I shall destroy that elemental site."

"What did you say?" Kuwabara demanded. "Do you think I'll let you do that?"

"I shall kill anyone in my way." Majari warned.

"Aren't you superior?" Kuwabara snorted. "Spirit Sword!"

"Looks interesting." Majari noted.

"Bastard!" Kuwabara cursed.

"Spirit Sword!" Majari produced a similar blade. "Let me show you want I am known for. I can mirror my opponents. I have copied your skills and your ideas. You have no chance at victory."

"Say that after we've fought." Kuwabara growled, the two adversaries facing off in an energy sword fight. "Bastard!" he hissed, Majari managing to land a strike on his shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hiei was standing on a skyscraper overlooking a bridge.

"It's over there!" he opened his Jagen, focusing on his assigned site. He was about to head over when he was intercepted by two of Raiko's lackeys. All three demons faced off in mid-air.

"Don't mess with me!" Hiei growled, taking the fight to ground-level.

After dispatching off the lackeys, the fire demon was caught off guard by Raiko, blasted off by a wave of energy when the demon god opened his Jagen eye.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kurama, too, had arrived at his assigned site and had finished placing a seal on the statue.

"Alright." the fox demon noted.

"I have taken your past." a voice informed as a fog rolled in, the shapeshifter taking on Kuronue's form.

"Who is that?" Kurama demanded.

"'Who is that'?" Kuronue echoed. "I can't believe you would say that to your old partner."

"Kuronue..." Kurama gasped.

"Or, do you mean to say that you have forgotten your terrible past?" Kuronue taunted, swinging the pendent in his hand. "Yoko Kurama."

"You are still alive!" Kurama gaped.

"Try to remember that day..." Kuronue droned. "That day we snuck into the palace of the Demon World."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_After stealing from the palace, both thieves were fleeing through the bamboo forest with pursuers on their tails when suddenly a branch knocked the necklace out of Kuronue's hands._

"_Don't Kuronue!" Yoko warned her partner who had turned back to retrieve the pendent._

"_I need it!" the bat demon replied._

"_Kuronue!" Yoko hollered, after his partner was skewered by the bamboo trap._

* * *

"Traitor..." Kuronue hissed. "You deliberately cut my pendent to trap me. You sacrificed me so that you alone could escape."

"You're wrong." Kurama corrected. "That's ridiculous..."

"How dare you say that after trying to kill me?" Kuronue demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama was puzzled. "That day... I... to save you, I..."

"You set a trap for me." Kuronue accused. "Then, you left me to die while you saved yourself. Take this!" he released a swinging scythe at the fox demon. Kurama fell to the ground, barely managing to dodge the attack, taking a hit to the stomach, only to find Kuronue slicing the elemental site apart with his scythe. "Athena _will_ die." he chuckled and vanished.

"Wait, Kuronue!" Kurama shouted.

* * *

Back in the Kuwabara/Majari fight...

"It appears that we've opened the other sites." Majari looked at the energy pillars. "Athena doesn't have much time left."

"Shoot!" Kuwabara cursed, jumping back to dodge Majari's attack, the two decking it out again.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke and Hinageshi hurried to the battle.

"Wait!" Hinageshi stopped him. "Look at his weapon."

"A Spirit Sword?" Yusuke blinked.

"The demon is able to mirror his opponent's techniques." Hinageshi reasoned. "He is Majari, one of the demon gods of the Netherworld."

"What...?" Yusuke hissed.

"You can't help!" Hinageshi insisted. "If you try, he'll steal your techniques too."

"Now, we finish this." Majari approached his opponent, having knocked Kuwabara's energy blade out of his hands.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama had too arrived.

"Stop joking around!" Kuwabara hissed. "Even if this is the end, I will never let you have it. Here!" he released his Spirit Energy to the ground, an energy blade flying out of the earth, wounding the demon god.

"Not bad." Majari admitted. "Though I will not be defeated either. You don't have any more tricks, do you? I won't be careless again."

"Fool!" Kuwabara hollered. "I just developed a new killing technique."

"What?" Majari echoed when Kuwabara focused the remaining of his Spirit Energy into a sword.

"Impressive, releasing your entire store of spiritual energy at once." Majari remarked. "Thank you for teaching me how."

Both pulling out their last energy reserves, the two adversaries released their attack simultaneously as Yusuke and Hinageshi hurried to Kurama's side.

"Pitiful bastard..." Majari panted.

"I caught you." Kuwabara grinned, emerging from the smoke.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke muttered.

"Now you're all out of energy too, Majari." Kuwabara grinned.

"What?" Majari gasped.

"I'm telling you it's useless." Kuwabara dashed in for the kill, throwing Majari off with a right hook to the cheek.

"You..." Majari was stunned.

"There is something I'm proud of too." Kuwabara replied. "In a true contest of guts, I have never been beaten!" he sent Majari flying off with a single punch.

"I win." Kuwabara grinned in victory. "That's it..." he slumped onto the ground, exhausted.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hey, Kuwabara!" the trio hurried over to the exhausted swordsman.

"Hurry and unseal it..." Kuwabara urged.

"Watch out!" Hiei warned, arriving to the scene. "Jump, Yusuke!"

"Hiei!" Kurama blinked, the fire demon pulling Hinageshi to the ground, the group dodging the energy blast the destroyed the last remaining elemental site.

"The final site..." Hinageshi gasped in horror.

Hiei growled and puled off his headband, revealing his Jagen.

The group watched on in horror as the Netherworld energy then convened into a circle, encasing the city within its confines, before the shockwave engulfed them.

* * *

On a skyscraper...

"With this, the basis for the restoration of the Netherworld is complete." Yakumo declared.

"Yakumo-sama." Raiko reported. "Is it definite?"

"Yes." Yakumo replied. "One more female from the Spirit World exists. I have waited many years for this, the moment the Netherworld will be restored on new territory."

* * *

By the river...

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked, awakening, the group having been blasted off after the final elemental site was destroyed. "Are we still alive?"

"Look!" Hinageshi gasped.

"It appears that we were somehow flung over here." Kurama reasoned.

"What do we do now?" Hinageshi wondered. "Athena... will definitely be..."

* * *

The next morning...

"That must be it." Kurama surmised, the group meeting up in Kuwabara's apartment. "A shield has been built around the area the Netherworld appeared in."

"Why isn't the city in an uproar?" Kuwabara wondered.

"That is the power of the Netherworld." Kurama supplied. "Nobody is noticing things that they normally would. Where's Yusuke?"

"Keiko was going to get a change of clothes." Kuwabara replied. "And he said he was going to check with her to check on Botan. What's wrong, Hiei?" he asked when the fire demon shifted.

"If no one has a good plan, I'll take care of it myself." Hiei replied.

* * *

In Genkai's Temple...

Yakumo approached the Temple with Raiko and grinned as he set the surrounding talismans on fire.

"Athena!" Yukina gasped, as she, Botan and Genkai saw the Goddess' fearful expression.

"There is tremendous energy approaching." Genkai remarked and the aged physic dashed out of the room. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Shall I...?" Raiko offered.

"Don't bother." Yakumo replied.

"This is my temple!" Genkai glared at the intruders. "How dare you enter without permission!" and leapt into battle. "He's strong!" she gasped, dodging Yakumo's punch and flipping in mid-air. Raising her palms, she rose a barrier to guard against Yakumo's attack.

"What?" Raiko gasped. "She is able to repel Yakumo-sama's ghostly power!"

"That is it." Yakumo looked at the room.

"Wait!" Genkai hollered, realizing what Yakumo was up to.

Yakumo just blasted her off with his power.

"That's enough."Athena exited from the room to face her adversary, a golden energy beam shooting out of her Nike Staff to encase Genkai in a protective bubble just before she crushed into a room.

"Athena... it's dangerous for you to come out now." Genkai warned, the golden bubble popping as Botan and Yukina dashed out in defiance.

"Pests!" Yakumo blasted both girls away with his power, leaving him and Raiko to face the Earth Goddess alone.

"So, this girl is Athena." Raiko noted.

"It's been a while," Athena looked at the Netherworld King sternly. "Yakumo."

"The Jinseizuishou is with you." Yakumo stated.

* * *

Outside the Temple...

"What's that?" Yusuke gasped, hurrying to the Temple. "Stay here, Keiko!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted.

* * *

In Genkai's Temple...

"Yeah." Athena replied.

"Hold it!" Yusuke hollered. "You bastard!" he growled, noticing the two adversaries facing off.

"You again?" Yakumo looked at the teen. "You can't stand the fact that I beat you. Like a whipped dog."

"What did you say?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke!" Keiko ran in, before she was blasted off by Yakumo's energy wave.

"Keiko!" Yusuke rushed to her rescue.

"Learn your place!" Yakumo manifested in front of him.

"Stop this, Yakumo." Athena rebuked before Yakumo could land a punch on Yusuke. "Your fight is with me, not them."

"So, I assume you know what you must do then, Athena." Yakumo grinned.

"Yes..." Athena hissed, her grip on her Nike Staff tightening.

"Very well." Yakumo released his stance. "Bring the Power Sphere to the Devil Palace."

"Power Sphere?" Yusuke echoed.

"The moment of the Netherworld's restoration has arrived." Yakumo declared. "That jewel," he pointed to the pendent on Athena's neck. "Is the source of our power. You know what you must do, Athena; you must offer your life in exchange. I'll be waiting for you in the Devil Palace; which will also be the execution place for Athena. If it is really you, you would come. No, in fact, you _will_ come!" laughing, he vanished with Raiko.

* * *

That night...

"Are you injured?" Kurama asked.

"I am fine." Genkai assured.

_Yukina..._ Hiei looked at his injured sister, Hinageshi tending to the three wounded girls.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara burst in.

"She just fell asleep." Hinageshi hushed.

"Damn!" Kuwabara dashed out.

"Yusuke, Keiko's injuries are not serious." Hinageshi reported.

"Those bastards say they had found a Power Sphere that Athena had modeled into the Jinseizuishou." Genkai informed. "Now that Athena has gone to face Yakumo alone..."

"Even though she has taken the Jinseizuishou, the Netherworld is extinct." Kurama voiced. "With no place to go and the Spirit World disempowered, Yakumo and his brethren have one aim in mind."

"Right, it is to obtain their true restoration here in the Human World and Athena knew." Genkai agreed. "Botan probably knew that when Koenma entrusted her with the Jinseizuishou. She hid it inside her body so that the demons wouldn't find it. She risked her life, knowing that its power would overwhelm her like that, all that so that she could hand it to Athena. And we never realized..., all of us, except Athena."

"So Athena is..." Hinageshi sank to her knees and sobbed after the revelation. "A living sacrifice!"

"If only I had some Spiritual Power remaining..." Kuwabara cursed.

"Athena..." Hinageshi wept. "You wanted me to notice... if only I had been more aware... I'm so sorry!"

_Keiko..._ Yusuke mused, recalling his encounters with Yakumo.

* * *

"_You are afraid of me." Yakumo taunted._

"_Athena!" Yusuke gasped, a vision of Athena's battered and unconscious form in the Netherworld King's arms._

"_I shall take the Power Sphere and claim Athena's life!" Yakumo declared._

_

* * *

_

Even now, Athena is trying to prevent them from having their Power Sphere...

Yusuke realized. "It is no joke!" he leapt to his feet. "You think I'll let you get away with that? Yakumo!" he screamed, flaring his power.

"We may have no chance, but we cannot let it end this way." Kuwabara remarked, sensing Yusuke's energy spike and started hammering a nearby tree with his punches.

"The Spirit World and Human World cannot be wiped out." Kurama determined, half-undressed in the pool under the waterfall and undid his bandages. Plucking a bamboo bunch, he stuck it into his hair. "We will _not_ allow Athena to become a living sacrifice."

On a tree, Hiei too had unwrapped the bandage on his hand and pulled off his headband, revealing his Jagen. "This time, we will start the attack from our side." he growled.

_Athena, I swear I will..._ Hinageshi prayed, dressed in her battle grub.

"Yusuke..." Keiko got up.

"Rest up, girl." Botan cautioned. "Don't worry, our boys will end this battle, one way or another."

Genkai watched as the group left her compound to the battlefield.

* * *

Before the Devil Palace...

"It seems you've decided, Athena." Yakumo remarked on his throne.

"Right, but you have to promise me." Athena raised a condition. "That you must spare the lives of the ignorant humans on Earth."

"Fair enough." Yakumo replied. "I'll spare their lives. Then, listen carefully, Athena. Come towards me now."

With that, Athena began her ascend when she sensed a sudden surge of evil energy, as streams of black energy burst from the ground and around her. Some of the evil energy then forced her back down the stairs.

"How is it, Athena?" Yakumo taunted, the fallen Goddess. "This shall be your execution ground! Accept the loneliness of the road of death. Your misery is just beginning."

Getting to her feet, Athena proceeded forward.

The streams of dark energy clamored before her into a large energy thread, throwing her off-balance.

Using her Staff, Athena prevented herself from falling back down the stairway as she pressed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kurama and Hiei met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinageshi at the docks.

In the enclosed city, the electric utilities were going haywire as a fog roared in.

"Let's take a different route." Hinageshi suggested.

"No, it makes no difference." Kurama objected as a curved scythe was shot into the ground before them.

"You are correct." Kuronue agreed.

"Kuronue!" Kurama gasped.

"You know him?" Kuwabara asked.

"He was a partner of mine, back when I was a thief." Kurama replied. "Let me take care of it."

"Kurama, are you still against your old partner?" Kuronue demanded.

"His old partner?" Kuwabara echoed. "Is he okay?"

"Come, Kurama!" Kuronue posted the challenge, disappearing into the fog.

Spotting an elevator, Kurama punched the controls, taking him down to the lower decks.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, the group rushing over.

* * *

In the lower decks...

Hearing a drone, Kurama stopped in his tracks as a scythe swung before him.

"You are truly despicable." Kuronue growled. "In the past, you fled and left me to die. Now, you are trying to destroy our dream." and tossed a scythe at the fox demon who jumped back to dodge the attack.

"Kuronue, it is true that I could not rescue you that day." Kurama admitted. "But please believe this. I..."

"Silence!" Kuronue hollered, sending a wave of scythes flying towards the fox demon and forcing Kurama to dodge.

* * *

In the upper decks...

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, unaware that the fox demon had re-aggravated his injuries. "Damn! We can't see anything in this fog."

"This is his problem." Hiei snorted. "He has to resolve it himself."

* * *

In the lower decks...

"Rose Whip!" Kurama flourished his weapon to counter the scythes.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue mocked. "You're not fighting back?"

"Kuronue, what you are doing now is wrong." Kurama advised.

"You say it's wrong?" Kuronue snapped. "How dare you say that?"

"Listen to me, Kuronue." Kurama voiced as the bat demon pulled back his scythe.

"Shut up!" Kuronue attacked from behind, Kurama barely managing to dodge the sudden attack. "You still haven't remembered, have you? Your dirty act... Traitor!"

* * *

In the upper decks...

"What is that eerie noise?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei drew his sword and threw it into the fog, cutting through the hanging scythes and silencing the deck. "I thought so..." he picked up the scythe.

"What is it?" Yusuke inquired.

"He's causing many scythes like this to resonate and create a shield." Hiei explained. "Inside it, he is able to create evil hallucinations."

"So, Kurama has been tricked." Hinageshi realized.

* * *

In the lower decks...

Kurama was stuck by another flying scythe.

"Now you can make up for your ugly past." Kuronue came in for the kill.

"I..." Kurama started.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Kuronue mocked. "You want to kill me again to save yourself?"

_No, you're wrong._ Kurama hissed. _That time, your pendent..._

"I will use this scythe to cleanse your ugly soul." Kuronue swore.

"What?" Kurama gasped when the bat demon tossed the pendent away.

"Now for the final blow!" Kuronue prepared for the final strike, encasing the fox demon in a swirl of fog.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out the bamboo branch.

"Die!" Kuronue attacked from above, only be met by a bamboo sharpened blade through his stomach before his scythe could hit its target. "You..."

"The only one with the ugly soul is you!" Kurama declared. "You are not my old friend, Kuronue. Show me your true form!" he demanded, pulling out the blade.

"How did you discover my trick?" the demon god snapped, returning to his true form.

"I could tell." Kurama stood up, holding the necklace. "First, Kuronue always carried this with him. He would never throw it away. What's more, no matter the circumstances, he would never attack the enemy from the rear." he flared up his energy.

"Take this!" the demon god tossed a scythe at the enraged fox demon.

"Kuronue risked his own life, telling me to run away." Kurama's aura deflected the weapon as he approached the demon lord. "You twisted the friendship between me and Kuronue to your advantage." With a war cry, he released his power, the bamboo spouted from the ground, the numerous spikes skewering the demon lord.

* * *

In the upper decks...

"What's this?" Kuwabara wondered as the bamboo forest sprung out from nowhere.

* * *

In the lower decks...

"So even someone like you, who is so cool, occasionally gets angry." Hiei noted. "That's good to know."

"Not being able to rescue Kuronue that day..." Kurama started.

"Kurama," Hiei cut him off. "There is no one who does not have scars on his heart. If there were someone like that, he would be a shallow bastard."

"Let's go." Yusuke nodded, the rest arriving on scene.

"Okay." Kurama agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

As the group hurried towards the Devil's Palace, Raiko opened his Jagen upon sensing the intruders.

"Damn!" Kuwabara cursed, the group stopping before the river that separated them from the barrier. "What do we do?"

"We can cross that flood bridge." Hinageshi pointed.

"What?" Kuwabara turned. "Alright, let's go!"

"What?" Hiei hissed, stopping in his tracks when Raiko destroyed the bridge.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara demanded when they heard Raiko's chuckle.

"You maggots are persistent, aren't you?" Raiko taunted. "No matter what you do, it's useless! Athena has already decided to dedicate her own life to Yakumo-sama. Or would you prefer to accompany Athena? Oh, are you planning to fight again? It seems you won't learn till I crush you, like that old lady and young girls at the temple."

"What?" Kuwabara growled. "You were the bastard who attacked Genkai, Yukina and Botan?"

"And what if I was?" Raiko mocked.

"Bastard!" Kuwabara charged. "I, Kuwabara Kazuma, shall punish you!", only to be tripped by Hiei. "What are you going, Hiei?"

"Leave this scrum to me." Hiei demanded, powering up. "You have no chance without your spiritual power. I will not let you live!" Pulling off his cloak, he jumped at Raiko, sword drawn. "What the...?" he gaped when the demon lord dodged the attack.

"You cannot treat me like the others, Hiei." Raiko reminded. "You are no match for my Jagen."

"What?" Hiei hissed.

"That's Raiko." Hinageshi gasped as the demon lord revealed his Jagen. "Another of the three demon gods of the Netherworld."

"What type of creature is he?" Yusuke asked.

"A very powerful one." Hinageshi replied. "He is a demon who can draw out wickedness from his opponent's soul and manipulate it with his Jagen."

"Draw out wickedness?" Yusuke echoed.

"Hiei is going to become evil." Hinageshi warned as the two demons decked it out on the skyscrapers.

On the sides of the skyscrapers...

"Take this, hell-scrum!" Hiei tossed his flaming fist at Raiko, the aftershock sending both crashing into the windows. "Damn!" he tosses his broken blade away.

"Let your eyes open to the evil which dwells in your soul." Raiko declared.

"What?" Hiei hissed.

"Awaken the evil which sleeps within the depths of your heart." Raiko chanted.

* * *

On the ground...

"What's that?" Kuwabara gaped as Hiei went still.

"No, Hiei!" Hinageshi warned.

"If he looks into that evil abyss for too long, he will be pulled into their evil world." Kurama realized.

"Evil Eyes!" Yusuke was shocked as Hiei started to transform.

* * *

On the sides of the skyscrapers...

"That's correct." Raiko chuckled. "Now, these eyes will open, and you shall despise your friends. Your true character is an incarnation of evil. Go after them! Your power is now at its maximum. Smash them!"

* * *

On the ground...

"Hiei, stop!" Yusuke hollered as Hiei prepared to released the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame', the sheer energy breaking up the roads.

"He's preparing to use the Black Dragon Wave!" Kurama realized.

"We're doomed if he uses it!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

_You cannot attack us, Hiei!_ Yusuke swore.

* * *

On the sides of the skyscrapers...

"Now, fire, Hiei!" Raiko barked.

* * *

On the ground...

"Hiei, you bastard!" Kuwabara cursed as Hiei released the dragons. "Showing us your true, evil character."

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as one of the dragons came at him.

* * *

On the sides of the skyscrapers...

"Don't underestimate me!" Hiei growled at the laughing Raiko.

"What?" Raiko demanded when Hiei focused the majority of the dragons towards the demon lord. "You bastard!" he barely had time to scream when the dragon engulfed him.

* * *

On the ground...

"Part of the shield has...!" Hinageshi gasped after the shockwave passed, revealing a collapsed building had opened a hole in the energy barrier.

"A path has been opened." Kuwabara grinned.

"Hiei" Kurama looked at the fire demon.

"Those Evil Eyes could not seduce my Black Dragon." Hiei informed, recalling the beast.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara was puzzled.

"Hiei wasn't tricked at all." Yusuke supplied. "Hiei!" he and Kurama ran over to the exhausted fire demon.

"Using the Black Dragon Wave against those Evil Eyes has exhausted all of his energy." Kurama explained.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry about me." Hiei assured. "There is no time. Athena must be halfway up the Devil's Palace by now. Hurry!"

"Okay." Yusuke nodded. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Hinageshi agreed and summoned her oar.

"Boy, you sure are a troublemaker." Kuwabara sighed as Kurama bandaged Hiei up. "Here we go!" he heaved Hiei over his shoulder.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama blinked.

"We all have to save Athena." Kuwabara reminded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Come over here, Athena." Yakumo taunted, seeing the Goddess was almost at the foot of his throne. "Let your blood flow before the Devil's statue!"

Yusuke and Hinageshi were hurrying up the Devil Palace.

"Athena!" Yusuke hollered.

_Yusuke!_ Athena stopped in her tracks.

"Athena!" Hinageshi called, the two arriving.

"Hinageshi!" Athena turned. "Yusuke!"

"Don't go, Athena!" Yusuke hollered, the Goddess continuing on.

Yakumo prodded, "C'mon, Athena."

"I definitely can't allow Athena sacrifice herself in this manner." Yusuke swore. "Let my fist defeat Yakumo."

Athena winced as the spiked tendrils on the ground pierced through her legs.

Yakumo chuckled as Athena continued her trek upwards.

"After this, it will be really worthwhile to rejoice." the Netherworld King smirked as a tendril wrapped itself around Athena's waist and another snaked around her right arm, the thorns causing her to bleed from her newly opened wounds.

"Your blood, Athena, will trickle out drop by drop, until it's all dry." his smirk widened as Athena traversed upwards, despite her injuries.

"So Yakumo, I know now that your feelings towards me..." Athena told the smirking King, having sank to the ground on her knees in the midst of the spiked-tendril carpet. "Is hatred?"

"Not only that." Yakumo corrected. "The Devil's Statue shall channel the blood of Athena to the Netherworld, no doubt, the Cosmo of Yakumo shall also increase tremendously. Our years of pain shall finally end. Soon, I'll be invincible in this world with all the Gods under me!" he declared as two of the tendrils closed in around Athena's shoulders.

"So, that is your true purpose after all." Athena noted.

"What if it is?" Yakumo taunted. "Remember, I'm the only one who can stop all this or end my life. You have just one choice. C'mon, my dear Athena."

"Yakumo, I must..." Yusuke swore, entrapped by the tendrils.

"Yusuke!" Hinageshi gasped, before looking up. "Athena! Athena!" she flew upwards, only to be entangled by the tendrils. "What?"

"Hinageshi!" Athena gaped. "Hinageshi!"

"Disappear, pests!" Yakumo blasted the two away with his power.

"People on this land shall be saved by Athena." Yusuke got to his feet. "Even if I fail to defeat Yakumo, or save Athena. I can't give up! It's too soon yet to give up! Athena!"

_Yusuke, despite being a loyal Spirit Detective, constantly fighting to keep the Human World safe, however, in this battle, your courage and will power alone won' t be able to secure victory. As such, only by choosing this way, can I save the Human World from the malice and ambitions of Yakumo._ Athena passed her thoughts to the struggling Yusuke as she truncated up the carpeted stairs.

_I can only save humanity using this way... _she sank to her knees as the number of her injuries increased with every step she took.

_Yakumo!_ She glared at the smirking Netherworld King as she got back up to her feet with the support of her Staff.

"Athena..." Yusuke and Hinageshi regained their footing.

"Don't go, Athena!" Hinageshi pleaded, the two chasing after the Goddess.

"Wait!" Yusuke and Hinageshi returned to the top.

"Leave!" Yakumo blasted them off, just as Kuwabara and Kurama caught up.

"What is this?" Kuwabara and Kurama arrived.

"Hurry!" Kurama urged.

"That's useless." Yakumo declared. "Athena has already dedicated her life to me. Athena?" he frowned when the Goddess neared, drawing out the remaining of her Cosmo. "Or you..."

"Yakumo, I shall destroy your ambitious heart, even if it means that I have to sacrifice my life." Athena swore, standing firm before the Netherworld King after she stopped before him. "Because this is the true purpose of Athena!"

With that, she fired a stream of energy from her Nike Staff. Yakumo stood up and deflected the energy thread.

"What is the use of your weak Cosmo?" Yakumo mocked, his power forcing Athena back. "Athena, in this case..."

"Yakumo!" Athena stood back up.

Yakumo retaliated by firing a stream of dark energy from his finger, the attack sending the Nike Staff flying out of Athena's hand.

Weaponless now, Athena let out a shout in pain as the spiked tendrils slithered up and closed in around her, drawing more wounds on her body.

"The origin of the Netherworld's strength has returned." Yakumo declared, grasping the pendent in one hand as the throne rose. "Now, I shall restore our world. I shall become God and master of this world." and released the jewel's power. "I don't understand your insistence of protecting them, Athena. Humans seem to be quite stupid creatures." he looked down at Athena's unconscious form. "Do you think you can match me?" he looked at Yusuke.

"We don't necessarily attack because we think we can win." Yusuke replied.

"Then, the great aim of protecting the world for a sense of justice?" Yakumo mocked.

"That's wrong!" Yusuke retorted.

"What incomprehensible creatures." Yakumo tsked.

"Hinageshi!" the boys arrived at the top of the Palace.

"I am going to create my own world." Yakumo announced. "What is wrong with that?"

"Why are you doing it in the Human World?" Yusuke pressed.

"You are the ones who called me." Yakumo replied.

"What?" Yusuke hissed.

"You said, 'Please visit...'" Yakumo explained. "It's true that my world was beaten in a battle with the Spirit World and was sealed in the darkness of outer space. I waited patiently for an opportunity. And I collected the evil power of those humans who were sent into space by the Spirit World. I gathered enough power to destroy Athena's seal. I seemed to get along just fine with that evil human power which the Spirit World could not handle.

"Damn..." Kuwabara cursed. "He's set our souls loose."

"What happened?" Hiei awoke.

"Now, I shall let you taste the power of the human beings' wicked hearts." Yakumo declared.

Yusuke dodged Yakumo's attack and charged him from behind, leveling numerous spirit-energy-powered punches at Yakumo, before dodging another energy blast. Circling Yakumo, he charged right in, only to be thrown back by an energy blast. Jumping up, he was then took a shot from behind by Yakumo.

"He's just playing around!" Kuwabara cursed.

"There's no chance!" Kurama realized.

"Damn!" Yusuke powered up.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped at the immense Spirit Gun Yusuke was charging up.

"You should not waste your remaining bit of spiritual energy." Yakumo scoffed.

"Oh no!" Kuwabara gasped, recognizing the all-too-familiar figure in Yakumo's arms. "Athena!"

"Since when did he..." Kurama was stunned.

"Can you bear to fire the shot?" Yakumo taunted. "If you kill Athena yourself..."

"Yusuke..." Athena voiced.

"Athena..." Yusuke blinked.

"She's awake?" even Kurama was stunned.

"Yusuke, let go of me..." Athena requested. "The Spirit Gun... release it..."

"I can't aim towards Athena." Yusuke was hesitant.

"What are you doing, Yusuke?" Athena asked. "Quick, fire the shot."

"I can't..." Yusuke lowered his stance.

"I'll make this the end!" Yakumo declared, firing a massive energy blast at Yusuke. Suddenly, Kuwabara jumped in front of the Spirit Detective, holding back the energy ball.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama gasped.

"What?" Yakumo was shocked that Kuwabara managed to not only block his blast, but to also throw it against a pillar.

"You fool." Kuwabara growled. "Urameshi isn't your only opponent. Did you forget that I'm still here?"

"What can you, a human being without Spirit Energy, be capeable of?" Yakumo mocked, the Jinseizuishou in hand. "Athena, watch as the world you so desperately tried to protect turn into the Netherworld! The time has come to change the Human World into the Netherworld!" he raised the jewel in the air, forming a barrier around him.

"Damn!" Hiei cursed. "What's happening!"

Hinageshi got to her feet and ran towards the raising platform.

"Die!" Yakumo charged up. "I shall blow away you and your world."

"Return Athena and the Jinseizuishou!" Hinageshi hollered, smashing through the barrier with her oar. "Give her back!" she latched onto Yakumo. "Athena is the world's salvation!"

"Hinageshi!" Yusuke exclaimed, Yakumo having shocked her.

Kuruma leapt into battle, wrapping his Rose Whip around Yakumo's wrist. With the fox demon holding Yakumo in place, Hiei jumped at the chance, his sword slicing at the vine, the impact sending Hinageshi flying off, the Spirit Guide grasping at the jewel. His grasp loosening, the Netherworld King released his hold on the deeply weakened Goddess.

"Hinageshi!" Yusuke ran to her.

Yakumo hissed, blasting Hiei away with a pillar of energy and sending him crashing into a wall. He then proceeded to throw Kuruma over his shoulder, sending the fox demon into the same wall.

"Don't mess with me." Hiei charged up his Dragon.

Stop, you'll die." Kuruma warned, causing Hiei to power down.

Yakumo then blasted the two demons with his power.

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Kurama!"

"Yusuke..." Hinageshi muttered. "What happened to the Jinseizuishou?"

_I have no more spiritual power._ Yusuke looked at the crystal. _But in there..._

"What?" Yakumo gaped, seeing protective spheres guarding Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinageshi. "Is some kind of power protecting them? How could it be?" he looked at the two more spheres encasing Kuruma and Hiei. "Not only them, how did they get protected by that ball shape? This couldn't have been done by humans. The only one capable of this is..."

"Athena..." Hinageshi looked over that the supposedly defeated Goddess, whose Cosmo was now brimming.

_Yusuke, Hinageshi, Kuwabara, Kuruma, Hiei. Yakumo won't be able to touch you for as long as you'll be sealed in those balls of life._ Athena told the group mentally. _And that the same time, they will return you to Earth safely. You've all done well. Now, go back. Now that you still can._

"What?" Yakumo was stunned as the Earth Goddess got to her feet. "Could it be..."

"Athena!" Hinageshi shouted, tossing the Jinseizuishou to her. "The Jinseizuishou!"

"What?" Yakumo took a step back as Athena revealed the jewel, realizing her _true_ intent. "Athena... You can't possibly let yourself be captured so as to defeat me?"

"Yakumo." Athena stated, the Jinseizuishou between her palms. "Let us put an end to this battle that I have endured with you since the Age of Myth."

"Don't underestimate me!" Yakumo declared, powering up an energy blast.

"Athena!" Yusuke exclaimed, the two Gods powering up.

"Don't forget that you are a God, Athena." Yakumo reminded. "Why do you fight so hard for these humans? Why do you keep interfering when a God tries to put a stop to foolish mankind?"

"You are wrong." Athena corrected. "Humans aren't as pitiful as you think they are."

"Foolish." Yakumo snorted. "Are there even more pitiful beings than humans? How much will they destroy of this world if we just leave them? That is why I have to teach them death with as punishment is by recreating the Netherworld in the Human World. I have to teach them the meaning of pain and suffering, so there won't be any in the future. As long as the Netherworld exists, the dead of Earth will keep on experiencing eternal suffering."

"Yakumo, you are too proud." Athena remarked.

"What?" Yakumo frowned.

"No man lives without killing an insect or crushing a flower." Athena stated. "Humans aren't Gods. Every one of them has at least some impurity in their hearts. That is what we call 'living'. That is something inevitable in life. And is giving a punishment as death for that, not absurd? You shouldn't consider all of them evil-doers. Shouldn't they all have the right to an eternal sleep after death? Punishing them for a crime they systemically commit after being born, Yakumo, you are mistaken."

"Shut up!" Yakumo hollered, forcing the Goddess off back with his power.

"Athena!" the still floating group exclaimed.

"Athena." Yakumo readied for the final blow. "I can't show mercy for you, who protect humans. It seems that I can't change your mind. Now. Die for the sake of those humans."

"Athena!" Hinageshi exclaimed, realizing what she intended to do. "You can't use the Jinseizuishou in your condition! You will _die_!"

"How can we let her die?" Kuwabara hissed.

"We'll have to protect her." Kuruma stated, the others nodded in agreement and the five burst out of their bubbles in unison.

"Everyone..." Athena nodded, the five gathered around her. "To a world that nurtures life!" she raised the Jinseizuishou, the crystal bathing the group in its 'Light of Life'. _The stars of the universe keep moving as they nurtures lives. Can't you hear their breaths? We, on this planet we call Earth, were given lives. They may be insignificant lives, but we want to nurture these precious lives we were given._ She mused, the energy beam strengthening in power as it punched through Yakumo's defenses, blasting a hole through his chest.

"We did it." Yusuke remarked after the burst of energy.

"It has finally been settled." Kuwabara agreed.

"Athena!" Kuruma caught the powered down Goddess before she buckled over.

"Athena!" the rest of the group clustered around her.

The Jinseizuishou shot out of the Goddess' hands, the said crystal raising into the air, spilting into five smaller pieces before shooting out to settle within the five elemental sites which had thus reverted to their original states.

"Has the Spirit World reverted?" Hinageshi thought to ask. "Athena!" she beamed at the Goddess stirring in Kurama's arms. "I'm glad!" she threw herself into Athena's embrace.

"Hinageshi." Athena gave the Spirit Guide a gentle ruffle on the head. "Everyone." she looked at the relieved group. "I"m sorry to have worried you. It's finally over." she turned to the demolished, but still standing skyscraper.

"Yeah, somehow." Hiei agreed.

"Did that bastard really die?" Kuwabara wondered.

"I don't know." Yusuke admitted. "He could be hiding among us."

"That's not even funny!" Kuwabara screeched.

"But if he is, we'll give him another good beating." Yusuke grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's over, read and review.


End file.
